1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental and orthopedic diagnosis and treatment, and in particular to a densitometry modeling system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of dental diagnostics is generally concerned with locating pathologies in the dental structure, i.e., the teeth and the surrounding tissue and bone. Three of the most common pathologies are: 1) caries associated with decay; 2) fractures; and 3) apical abscesses. The system and method of the present invention are primarily, but not exclusively, concerned with detecting these pathologies and with orthopedics.
Early detection of dental pathologies is very important in minimizing damage. Conventional diagnosis procedures are generally performed using dental X-rays (both fixed beam and scanning beam), explorers, and other conventional equipment.
Incipient caries, particularly those located beneath the enamel surface, often go undetected with conventional equipment. When such caries are finally found, considerable damage to tooth structure may have already occurred. Subsurface, incipient caries are located almost entirely within the enamel layer of the teeth. They are sometimes referred to as “smooth surface” caries and are particularly difficult to locate using conventional diagnostic equipment and procedures. By the time such incipient caries are located, the extent of the damage is often 17% to 23% greater than it would appear to be on a conventional X-ray negative.
Dental fractures can result from bruxism (teeth grinding), trauma, etc. Dental structure which is weakened by various causes, such as decalcification, is particularly susceptible to fractures. Fractures can assume various configurations, including craize line patterns. Fracture patterns and configurations can be particularly difficult to locate using conventional X-ray equipment and procedures. For example, fractures which are generally parallel to the X-ray beam are often undetectable on an X-ray negative. Undetected, and hence untreated, fractures can provide direct paths through the enamel layer of the teeth whereby bacteria can invade the dentin and pulp layers. Pathologies in the dentin and pulp layers are often associated with considerable pain and tooth loss.
Apical abscesses comprise yet another dental condition which can be difficult to diagnose with conventional equipment, particularly in the early stages. Advanced apical abscesses can cause considerable pain because they involve the neurovascular bundles located in the root canals. Early detection of apical abscesses can lead to appropriate, early-stage treatment, thus avoiding advanced disease processes with resultant pain, swelling, and/or space involvement which left untreated could ultimately result in death.
Tomography or sectional radiography techniques using scanning X-ray beams have previously been employed for dental applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,537; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,583; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,369; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,038; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,686 all relate to dental X-ray diagnosis utilizing scanning techniques and are incorporated herein by reference.
In the medical field, densitometry procedures are used for measuring bone morphology density (BMD) by utilizing scanning X-ray beam techniques. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,080; U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,765; and Re. 36,162, which are incorporated herein by reference. Medical applications of densitometry include the diagnosis and treatment of such bone diseases as osteoporosis.
The availability of relatively fast computers with large memories at reasonable costs has led to the digitalization of X-ray images for mapping BMD models in various formats. For example, BMD images use color to identify varying densities. Digital BMD patient models are also used for comparison purposes with standard models and with patients' own prior BMD histories. Age correction factors can be applied to patients' models for diagnosing and monitoring the onset and progress of such medical conditions as osteoporosis and the like. The present invention utilizes such densitometry modeling and mapping techniques for dental applications.
In addition to pathology detection and diagnosis, the present invention has applications in monitoring osseointegration. Osseointegration occurs at the interface between bone structures and prostheses, such as implants and replacement joints. For example, dental implants osseointegrate with patients' dental structure. The application of tomographical densitometry techniques to osseointegration monitoring can provide the dental or medical practitioner with important information in evaluating the effectiveness of implant procedures.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for applying the technology of densitometry to dental and medical applications such as the detection of caries and decalcification and the monitoring of osseointegration in connection with dental and medical prostheses.